Theme Song
The theme song is the opening song played before every episode. For "China, IL: The Funeral", typical interactions among the characters are depicted, such as socialization. Included is Baby Cakes' mindset of having his head in the clouds. Notable here is the fact that the lyrics and art style are crude, with the animation largely being crudely-drawn still shots. In the official series, the style of the theme song goes through notable changes. In the beginning, pandas fly around, some holding a banner bearing the series' name, followed by a pan-in of the town with various characters appearing. Afterward, Pony, Frank, Steve and Baby Cakes are shown strutting down the campus, drinking alcoholic beverages in the process, then walking to a statue of the school mascot alongside other characters. At the end, in the background is a banner that dishonors the school as the worst one in America. With each season, the pan-in features more characters. The ending shot features the main characters and several recurring and minor characters. This shot as well includes more characters with each season. Lyrics "China, IL: The Funeral" :Ooh, yeah, mama! :Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! :Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! :Yeah, mama! :Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! :La-la-la-la-la-laaaaa! :Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! :Yeah, mama! Official Series :Well, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to tell ya :'Bout the college on the edge of the town— :No one should ever go there; you know it's bad, bad, bad. :It gets worse every school year, but man, the freakin' teachers are rad! :Yeah yeah, yeaaah! Characters Appearing "China, IL: The Funeral" * Baby Cakes * Frank * Kenny Winker * Leonard * Pony * Steve * The Dean Season 1 * Aquarium Boss * Baby Cakes * Crystal * Frank * Leonard * Pony * Steve * The Dean * The Dean's Assistant * The Mayor Season 2 * Anne Hong * Baby Cakes * Bobby * Chinese Precious * Cravid * Crystal * Debra * Falgot * Flip Flop * Frank * Gang Sang * Golden * Gwen * Jesus Christ * Jetta * Kenny Winker * Kim * Leonard * Matt * Molly * Pemsy * Pony * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Steve * Sturd * Sweater Beard * The Dean * The Dean's Assistant * The Mayor * Trouble Bubble * Wendeloquence Season 3 * Aladdin * Anne Hong * Baby Cakes * Billy * Bobby * Cravid * Crystal * Debra * Donald * Dream Reamer * Falgot * Flap Flap * Flip Flop * Food Clerk * Frank * Gale Falgot * Gang Sang * Golden * Green * Jetta * Kenny Winker * Kim * Leonard * Matt * Officer Jacobson * Pemsy * Pony * Richard * Ron Ron * Ronald Reagan * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Steve * Sunshine * The Dean * The Dean's Assistant * The Governor * The Mayor * Trouble Bubble * White Angus Gallery PilotEnd.png|Pilot end shot. S1End.png|Season 1 end shot. S2End.png|Season 2 end shot. S3End.png|Season 3 end shot. Category:Songs Category:China, IL Category:Songs